A Code Geass Selfinsert
by TheTrio.SI
Summary: Join Catherine, Lene and Kana as they live their respective lives in Code Geass with implanted memories. Will they ever make a change to Area 11? Read to find out more
1. 2010 ATB

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Actually, I don't own Lene or Kana either. **

Finishing their fourth round, the two girls got off the running track and headed for the steps. Georgia was already there, "You guys didn't even run all six rounds and you're the last." She said looking at the both of them. "Yeah well, we were talking and coughfangirlingcoughcough about Persona and tales of Symphonia." Geraldine said as if that was a proper excuse. "Code Geass. Don't forget Code Geass!" Yun Jie added, panting slightly.

Geraldine stared at her. "You've seriously got about just as much stamina as Lulu."

"It's not my fault the evil guy suddenly made us run so much - two months after the PFTs." The short haired girl protested.

PFT – Physical Fitness Test

Mr Chan the Physical Education teacher –and said Evil guy- chose that moment to call for their class to gather in the basketball court.

Yun Jie grimaced. "Let me guess: We're going to play netball," She sighed. "Goddess Martel save us!" and decided to pretend that she was thirsty and wanted a drink at the water cooler. Geraldine and Georgia, who were talking about the song 'I wish they'd just die' sung by the vocaloid, Kaito and a certain picture in the accompanying video, went with her.

They were in the corridor with graffiti on the walls, when Geraldine stopped and turned to face the others, about to say something. Suddenly, their surroundings dissolved into nothingness.

No one saw a certain blonde haired boy suddenly appear, then vanish with the girls.

*******

"Did you-" Geraldine began, then took a step backwards. "Where are we?" The three were now standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Georgia and Geraldine were staring at each other.

Geraldine raised a gloved hand and pointed at Georgia. "Kana."

"What?! Well of course I'm Kana. You don't have to point at my nose and tell me that…" Her voice trailed off and she frowned. Then, Kana's blue eyes grew cold. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

She calmly assessed the situation: two possible hostiles who probably possessed some information they were not supposed to have. Armed apparently, however, they did look Britannian… In any case, it was better to ensure that they were no longer a threat first.

Kana's hand moved towards the pack at her waist in a way that showed that she was familiar with the action. Yun Jie could just make out the shape of a gun, and her violet eyes widened. "Georgia, what are you doing?"

"_What the hell does she think she's doing? Wait. Isn't Kana her OC? And why are we all older and looking like our own Ocs?? Isn't Catherine just…" _Yun Jie was puzzled. Moving towards the two girls in front of her, she tried to think of a plan to stop her friend from blowing her other friend's head off.

*******

There was a loud 'BANG' and the air was filled with smoke. Coughing, Kana flapped a hand in front of her face. _"Wait. What happened? Why did I want to… and Why do I have these…memories?" _She was confused by the images and snatches of conversations in her mind..

Her parents were Japanese and she had had a little brother, Kei. Her name was Kana Tsukima. Kei had been killed in the second pacific war, by the Japanese, their own people. After that, for the sake of revenge, she had joined the Britannian army.

But…

Her name was Georgia Low and she was Singaporean. Her parents are still alive and she has a younger sister. She has two friends in her class who are obsessed with anime/game stuff. Geraldine Fong with 'Tales of' series, Persona, Vocaloids and Chua Yun Jie with Code Geass and Vampire Knight. She has an OC named Kana.

"_Okay, Kana is my OC and I'm Georgia. So what's with these new things I remember?" _Kana wondered, fingering a gun from her pack. Then she gasped.

Britannian Army

"I'm in the Code Geass world??!" With a jolt, the now shoulder length haired girl realized that both Geraldine and Yun Jie - _had run away._

"Oh SHIT."

*******

They were sitting in a tree.

Yun Jie was staring at Geraldine. "What?!" The now charcoal-eyed girl said, unsettled by the pair of unblinking violet eyes. "What's your name?" The other asked, her tone suspicious.

"Is that supposed to be a question, Yun Jie?" Geraldine snorted, observed that yun Jie too, looked like her OC, Catherine.

There was a long silence as the Catherine fiddled with the white fabric of her clothes while Geraldine glanced down at her gloved hands. Wait. Gloved?

A quick check confirmed it.

Yep. She was wearing the clothes of her OC, Lene. The next moment, both girls were remembering details of a life they had not lived. When the stream of foreign memories ended, the two girls were looking at each other fear and confusion in their eyes.

**This was 2010 A.T.B**?

*******

There was a rustling of leaves from below them, they snapped out of it and carefully parted a few smaller branches to observe the new arrivals: two young boys.

"Do you think it's safe now?" The black haired one asked his friend. He had a girlish voice and sounded afraid. "You stay here, I'll go check," his brown haired friend sounded equally scared. But he got up.

Finally recognizing the familiar voices: Lelouch and Suzaku - Little Lelouch and Suzaku to be exact – Catherine gasped. Lene elbowed her.

Suzaku had seemed to have heard something and was peering up the tree when Lelouch got up as well. "We have to find Nunnally." He said. Noticing his Japanese friend's action, he looked up too. And for a second, purple eyes met a darker pair of purple eyes, then the second had passed and Suzaku started walking away.

"I must have imagined it."

*******

"Oh my Goddess Martel. Little Lelouch and Suzaku! That was definitely a SuzaLulu moment!" Catherine more or less screamed. "Suzaku kunnn!!" the other formed a heart with her hands. "Let's follow them."

Lene climbed down the tree, followed by Catherine who took a slightly longer time. 'Slightly longer time' due to the fact that she lost her grip on a vine on the way down, and slid all the way to the ground.

*******

They followed the trail of the two boys till the edge of the forest. The ground was charred and there were a few trucks farther away. A soldier was standing before a burning pyre.

"Oh…." Catherine remembered that the war had just ended and that Japan was now Area Eleven. And about what the ten year old Lelouch was about to declare.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Thanks~

YJTC


	2. Kana, Lene and Cat

Before Catherine and Lene were able to hear Lelouch declare vengence on Britannia, the scene of ruin faded away. Somewhere close to the place where the two disappeared, caught in mid stride, the same thing happened to Kana.

*****

Darkness.

That was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. Frowning, Kana took a few steps forward as they adjusted to the light-or lack of it. She took another step and felt- rather than saw- that she had stepped into a puddle of some liquid.

It was then that she realized the clothes she was currently wearing were thicker, heavier and longer than those she was in before. Suddenly, there was a strong beam of light focused on her face. It was accompanied by the sight of several Knightmare Frames.

"State your name and unit, soldier." Came the command from the frame in the front, the pilot's authoritative tone of voice demanding compliance. Kana snapped to attention automatically (never mind that she'd never done it in her life before).

"Kana Tsukima of the 3rd regimental guard, sir!"

"And him?"

Kana blinked and looked around. Her gaze fell to the red puddle she'd stepped on, and flinched.

Blood.

Then slowly, she followed it to it's source. "Suzaku…" The name escaped from her mouth as a soft hiss. Mind racing as she searched her 'new' memories for any traces of this man in her 'life', she answered: "No sir! However he seems to be in need of immediate medical attention."

-

On hearing groans coming from a certain teen in the corner of the medical van, Cecil, Lloyd (not that he had any choice: Cecil had dragged him.) and Kana hurried over.

"Too bad! You were so close to those pearly gates, Private First Class Kururugi!" Lloyd put his arms on his hips and leant over Suzaku who was just waking. He took no notice of Kana's glare. "Uhm…where am I?" The Honorary Britannian tried to get up, wincing slightly at the pain from his injury.

"Oh, you're still in the Shinjiku Ghetto." Lloyd said nonchalantly, disappointed at the lack of interesting response.

Kana who was getting over the initial shock of being thrown into another world, smiled at him "Don't worry. We're near Prince Clovis, so it's really the safest place to be."

When he hadn't said anything after a while, Cecil held out a pocket watch to him. "Suzaku, this thing saved you."

"It just barely kept the bullet that punctured your combat suit from killing you, though." Loyd added…and was ignored.

"Is it something precious to you?" Suzaku took the watch from the Earl's assistant. "Ah…yes it is."

"I hear the Elevens believe there's a god for every object. This thing…"

"Uhm, Lelou-What's the situation?" The Earl of Pudding was interrupted by the teen who-again, hadn't been listening.

Poor Lloyd. Kana smirked inwardly, making sure there was no expression on her face. They were talking about a very serious matter after all. Her attention was caught by the last part of a sentence. " ...piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"Of course not! A former eleven cannot become a knight." Suzaku looked surprised. Cecil turned to Kana, "And you?" She asked.

"Ah… I'm a former Eleven too, so..." The black haired girl stammered uncertainly.

A pale yellow and a dark blue KMF key swung from Lloyd's fingers. His eyes gleamed behind his glases.

"And if you could?"

-

"Congratulations! Two completely unique Knightmares await you! If you get in, you and your lives will be changed forever!" Lloyd looked like he was high on some illegal substance: spinning and waving his hands around, grinning wildly. Suzaku stared at him, used to the disdain/dislike directed at him from the higher ups. This -ahem- informal behavior was…new.

Then both he and Kana looked up at Lancelot's gigantic humanoid form in awe. They almost missed Cecil's quiet warning. "…Whether you want it or not."

"For today though, we'll be sending only Suzaku into the field- if we're needed at all." She added. At Kana's questioning blue gaze, the woman glared at Lloyd and explained. "The other Knightmare, and the one you were more suitable for, Lancelot Ace was completed recently. But because _someone _wanted more data, _he _added more experimental technologies. And the last time when we installed it…" she waved at a darked and dented portion of the transport's wall. "And even so, Lancelot's eject system was disabled."

Kana paled. "Okay. I get it."

Lloyd was quick to defend his 'child' though. "The damage wasn't that much, and we already fixed Ace's arm, it's perfectly safe now!" he was met with three disbelieving pairs of eyes. "Besides, there's no way Lancelot can be beaten by forth generation Sutherlands!"

*****

The first thing she noticed was the screaming. People around were jostling her, some pushing to get away.

But from what?

Then the Knightmare Frame smashed through the walls of the building before Lene Solire, and she joined the running crowed too. They hadn't been running for long though, when the soldier in the Sutherland opened fire, and those struck by bullets sprawled dead or dying on the ground.

Lene however, was spared such a fate as she and a few others ducked into an alley between two decrepit buildings. The KMF went past without noticing them. It was quite obvious to her now that this was the Code Geass world, and she was stuck in the middle of the Shinjiku 'urban renewal'.

"This massacre of the Japanese…it's…" Her voice shook with anger and fear as she stared at the bodies slowly leaking blood across the ground. A testament to the Britannian's blatant disregard for the lives of those they had conquered.

"Hey, what's a Brit like you doing here? Shouldn't you be joining the rest of your kind out there?! Or are you some kind of spy?" A gun was pointed at her head. Too late, Lene realized that one of the men there was a terrorist- and she was the only Britannian present.

His eyes were narrowed in hate as he glared at her. Already dismissing the girl as another obnoxious Brit brat who looked down her nose at the 'monkey Elevens' (yes, the Japanese knew that was what they were called. And one day, the Brits would be forced to eat their words! He would make sure of it). The show of force on the man's part was merely an attempt to make her beg for her life- so that the damned Britannian would see that she should get off her high horse. He was not expecting her to glare back.

Lene raised an eyebrow incredulously, then snorted. The Elevens there were taken aback. But there was no time to think about it, and no time for any kind of reply, as the sound of machine gun fire and terrified screams reached their ears.

Suddenly, two soldiers appeared in the entrance of the alleyway and the Japanese terrorist stepped forward readying his gun.

_Click. Bang!_

But the soldiers were faster, and he fell to the ground, a hole between his eyes. Seeing that Lene was a Britannian, the new arrivals turned their attention upon the elevens instead.

A mistake as it turned out. They were knocked out from behind.

*****

Meters from where she was standing, a Sutherland fell off the train tracks. The force of it shook the ground and dust rose.

Catherine backed away as fast as she could.

'_I really need to get the hell out of here.'_

That was a Knightmare Frame. Which meant a Yggdrasil drive, which meant sakuradite. Add that to a heavy fall? Possible explosion. Not to mention, the pilot was probably still alive.

Sounds of battle from above made her look up. Just in time to see a Sutherland's pilot eject from his Knightmare, leaving a red one-armed Glasgow on the tracks. After that someone shouted, "Hey Kallen! We've got 'em out!" …and she recognized the scene.

It was then that the cockpit of the damaged KMF opened with a hissing noise, revealing an unconscious devicer. Catherine approached it cautiously. After shaking the man and getting no response, she tried to drag him out.

Key word here being 'tried'. The guy was effing heavy. "Well it doesn't look like he's going to wake anytime soon…" She muttered under her breath, and took his radio, fiddling with it till she got the right frequency*.

"…ou the leader? I'll give you everything in that train as a present. A tool, to win this fight. If you wish to use it and stand victorious, listen to my commands!"

"Now how to get up there…?" She looked around. Spotting a group of people heading in the same direction, she grinned.

-

"This is amazing!"

"Let's listen to what he has to say!"

Too busy admiring the Sutherlands, none of the terrorists noticed Catherine sneaking up and hiding behind a fallen pile of concrete. "This is a situation where one can actually be thankful for Tamaki's loud mouth-ness. It's hard to believe they're going to become the feared Black Knights someday." She chuckled activating the Knightmare Frame.

"…we won't be able to tell where the enemy is!"

"They think the odds are utterly in their favour. We don't need any traps. You guys just -" Ohgi was interrupted by Inoue's annoyed shout. "Hey! Someone took my mech!"

"Eh? Maybe that someone got impatient with all the arguing." Yoshida whipped around to check to see who was missing. "…But everyone's still here! Perhaps it was someone from another group?"

"That doesn't matter, he or she's obviously not an enemy, or we'd be attacked by now. Inoue, hurry, get that last Sutherland left in the train. I think that person'_s _going to contact us soon." Ohgi said. And right on cue- "P1 can you move? It should be fairly similar to the others you've piloted..."

Twenty five seconds later, the two enemy Knightmares were shot down. Then Lelouch and the resistance group proceeded to throw the commanders in Prince Clovis' transport into a frenzy.

*****

Back in the Knightmare transport vehicle, Lloyd, Cecil, Suzaku and Kana were watching the screen showing the green and black tactical grid that represented the skirmish in the Shinjiku ghetto.

"It looks like the terrorists are getting the upper hand." Lloyd said, laughing and clapping his hands delightedly.

"…You don't look very worried." Kana stared, while Cecil frowned and Suzaku tried not to look disturbed.

"Prince Clovis and his General should be getting scared now. Why don't we see if we can be of some help?" The gray haired earl chuckled and hit a button beside the screen.

"Good afternoon!"

"What do you want?! We're in the middle of an operation!" General Bartley snapped.

Unfazed by the rotund man's less than happy tone, Lloyd, still smiling, leaned forward. "Well, our new weapon is nearly ready."

"We have no time for this right now!" Clovis got up from his throne like chair angrily.

*****

Lelouch pushed a rook forward on his recently obtained chessboard. "R-2, launch your slash harken."

"Are you the one commanding the terrorists here?" A female voice came through on his radio.

He was startled. "Who are you?"

-

In her Sutherland, Catherine/YJ giggled, then covered her mouth and hoped that Lelouch didn't hear it. "I have some information you might find interesting: The Britannians have developed a seventh generation Knightmare Frame here in Area 11."

"And they'll be sending it out now? How do I know if this information is reliable?"

"You don't have to. The Special Engineering Corps are with Prince Clovis, so the moment he decides that he does really need their help, your people will be in trouble. I'll tell you as much as I know about it…"

*****

Prince Clovis backed away from the map with something akin to horror on his face.

"Lloyd!" Screw his pride. This was quite a bit more important.

"Ah, yes?"

"Can your toy win this for us?"

Earl Asplund straightened and adjusted his glasses.

"My Prince, please call it: the Lancelot."

The moment communications were disconnected, Lloyd turned and literally bounced up and down with excitement. "They just gave us the okay. So lets go!"

(A/N) Hmm…self inserts are supposed to be in first person, aren't they? Whoops… Uhm…this can probably be taken as a OC/SI kinda thing. Mostly OC though.

Also I'd like to apologize for my pathetic/boring writing skills. Please review, I want to know how I can improve this. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"This is B group. It's like you said, the Britannians have some kinda new Knightmare." The man reported over the radio.

"Alright, wait till he goes past, then aim at his landspinners. Make sure he can't get a clear view of you." Lelouch ordered, "Group P and N, Q1- are you ready?" there was a chorus of yeses and though they could not see it, Lelouch smirked, "Good. Start it now." and he changed to a different frequency.

*****

High up in a building quite a distance away from the fighting, a stolen Britannian Sutherland stood hidden.

"It seems that you were telling the truth. So, what do you want in return for this?" A voice stated calmly over the radio. Catherine stared at the piece of equipment in her hand incredulously. 'Does he think everyone are like those nobles in the Britannian court or something?! Then again…' She shook her head, and replied, "There is nothing that you can give me now. And besides, this fight is not over yet." Then smiled, and cut the connection.

"Uhm…now how do I get off here…?! Lets see…" She pressed a blue button on the joystick. Which unfortunately was the…

Purple eyes widend as a blinking message showed up onscreen. "Oh da- Ahhhhhhh....!"

Eject button.

*****

Suzaku whipped his Knightmare around in an attempt to deflect fire from his unseen enemies with the Blaze Luminous shields. "It's as if they were expecting Lancelot! Professor Lloyd? Miss Cecil?"

"Suzaku, what's going on?" Cecil asked looking worried. Lloyd's smiling face joined hers on the screen. Doubtless, the scientist was (slightly) concerned over his precious creation's maiden mission. "The terrorists are hiding and firing from all directions. I'm trapped." He cursed, then noticed a Knightmare that had strayed from it's cover while still shooting at him.

A red and gold anchor flew out from the 7th generation machine aiming for it's head. Which exploded with a flash of fire, but too late, the terrorist had already made his escape. With the cockpit of the Knightmare landing a safe distance away.

Though he had darted through the hole in the enemy's encirclement, Suzaku was still dogged by bullets from the terrorist's assault rifles. But they grew confident at the sight of their fleeing enemy, abandoning cover and eagerly giving chase.

The Honorary Britannian heaved a sigh of exasperation then turned, Slash Harkens already flying towards the enemy.

Suddenly, the sound of machine-gun fire stopped. Only for an instant though, because the next second it started with renewed vigor, and was accompanied by the hiss of launching Slash Harkens. While his own were shot out of the air.

"What ar-Oh no." Suzaku's eyes widened at the visual data from his Factspheres. He hastily maneuvered Lancelot around, hoping that he could get out of the way in time, only to be faced with a spray of bullets from several enemy Knightmares.

The tall building above the seventh generation frame teetered as the pillars supporting it were shot out. Then it crumbled on the Lancelot.

"Suzaku!" Shouted both Cecil and Kana sounding panicked. While Lloyd muttered, "Hmm…a rather effective plan, if a little obvious." That got him a glare from both females.

"You sure are enjoying the show." Kana said sarcastically.

Lloyd quickly stepped out of hitting range (he's been whacked too much by a certain blue-haired assistant. Lol.) , "Lancelot's armor is stronger than your average Knightmare, nothing's going to happen to it!" But she looked unconvinced, he thought for a while, then grinned. "Would you like to go out there and get him back yourself?"

When Kana left the room to change into her pilot suit, Cecil looked at Lloyd. "That wasn't very like you." She said.

"What…oh. Yes, I suppose I normally wouldn't send out Lancelot Ace like this, but we could gather some really useful data! Who would pass up a chance of the kind?" Lloyd replied distractedly, typing away at his computer.

Which was why, a few moments later…"Ow! What was that for?!" Our dear professor was rubbing the back of his head, staring balefully at the woman with a rolled up report in her hand.

*****

Now that the white Knightmare was buried under tonnes of concrete, Lelouch's remaining forces were steadily clearing out the enemy. With the few left, they didn't need any help. And he was about to leave them to it when one contacted him on the radio. "This is C group. We're under attack!" Again.

Or perhaps they did. "Reinforcements? What's the situation and how many of the enemy are there?"

"One. Just one! Another new Knightmare. It took out three of us with one shot, the rest are keeping out of it's way."

"I thought…" He frowned as sounds of Knightmare battle and screams reached his ears from the communicator held in his hands. One by one, leaders from various groups reported in but were cut off by the attacking frame.

'I'll let you have as many strategic victories as you like' Lelouch thought as he gave the command to abandon their KMFs to his remaining men and to protect the civilians still in the ghetto. 'As long as I get to…'

*****

Lene looked up as a Japanese man and girl entered with another Britannian teen. Unlike the other people they had taken in, her hands were tied behind her back.

Strange. That girl looked familiar.

"Who's that then?" the loudmouthed man in the purple shirt (we all know that it's Tamaki) asked.

"I found her in a Knightmare's cockpit on the way here." Kallen said looking down at the shorter girl.

"So she's some kinda Brit army pilot then! Why haven't you killed her already, huh?" He aimed his gun at said girl.

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not in the army…I…" She bit her lip. "I got stuck in Shinjiku when they started…well, that…and I had to get out, didn't I? So…"

"STOP IT! Stop talking as if this was an inconvenient accident! How many died today?! This happened because you went up against Britannia!" A woman screamed at the group gathered in front.

"Shut up! Lots of people died, so what? Don't cry!" the man in purple shouted back.

Ohgi eyed the nervous Britannian and bent down, untying the rope.

"Arigatou." She muttered. When he blinked and looked at her, she reddened then asked, "Did I get it wrong?" And without waiting for a reply, ran to join the others. She was followed by some none too happy stares from the rest of the people in the warehouse.

"What happened to that man from just now?" Kallen asked him.

The leader of the small resistance cell sat down, "I don't know. He's not answering our calls. He may be dead."

At that moment, there came a rumbling sound from outside and several people leapt to their feet- just as the doors were blast open. Those with guns pointed them at the entrance where Britannian soldiers were entering.

"See! If we were willing to follow some random guy's orders, we might as well have just used the poison gas!" Tamaki told his friend angrily.

"But…"

"What was Nagata thinking? That idiot!"

A tank rolled in and the soldiers stood in a semi circle with their guns aimed at the Japanese. "So this is where you've been hiding, Elevens?" The man sitting atop the tank sneered.

'A tank? Overkill isn't it?' Lene thought, then winced at her choice of words. Like the rest of the Japanese civilians she backed to the far end of the warehouse.

As he called out, "Prepare to fire.", everyone felt their heartbeats speed up.

The leader raised his hand, but before he could give the order that would mean their deaths…

"All units, pull back immediately. I order you in the name of Clovis La Britannia, viceroy of Area 11! All units pull back! Stop the destruction of our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I order you in the name of Clovis La Britannia. Pull back immediately! I will allow no further combat!" the third prince's voice sounded out over the radios and intercoms of the soldiers.

Though all of them looked rather confused, orders were orders. And so, unwillingly, they put down their weapons.

Some of the terrorists however seemed ready to take advantage of this and shoot the soldiers. Tamaki in particular.

He picked up the gun that he had dropped earlier. "Ya' bastards come in here killing our people an' expect us to do nothing?" His fingers tightened on the trigger. Getting up quickly, Ohgi put a hand on the barrel, pushing it down before Tamaki could do anything stupid.

"You heard their orders, besides even if they'd put the guns down, do you really think they're defenseless?" He nodded at the tank. Its launcher had been pointed at Tamaki ever since he started talking.

"Oh…"

The man sitting on the vehicle smirked in amusement. "Idiot."

-

"Okay. All of you, move out now!" As the Japanese/Elevens were led out of the warehouse, they stayed together, leaving Lene and the other girl with each other. And both were stopped as they walked past a soldier.

"What are you two girls doing here?" He said surprised. "You're both from Ashford Academy, aren't you?"

And so they were. The beige tops and short black skirts were unmistakable.

"Names?" The man asked.

"Lene Solire."

"Catherine Hawthornden." Both said at the same time.

*****

After digging Lancelot out of the ruins and dragging Suzaku to the medical van ("I'm fine! I think you should go check on Professor Lloyd though.") ("How in the world did Lancelot's arm get detached? Suzaku, what did you do?! Ahhhhhhhh…Cecil, ow!") Kana was sitting next to Cecil on a bench staring suspiciously at a plate of sandwiches. Lloyd having made his excuses, and gone to fix his beloved.

The blue-haired woman asked, smiling: "I'm sure you're hungry after your long day. It's your first time participating in a battle with a Knightmare right?"

"Yeah, it is." For some reason, something told her to be careful. Kana picked one up, took a small bite - and promptly choked.

"W…What's inside this?"

"Oh, fried jellyfish, celery, and mayonnaise. So how does it taste?"

"Ah, uhm…it's rather unique… thank you, Miss Croomy ."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Completely misinterpreting the forced grin on Kana's face, she seemed delighted. "And you don't have to be so formal here, call me Cecil. Lloyd doesn't care about such things either."

-

"Getting to know each other are we?"

Half an hour later, Lloyd poked his head into the room. He had supervised the replacement of Lancelot's limb and brought Suzaku back with him as well.

"Did all of you hear prince Clovis' ceasefire order?" The white haired scientist asked. When they nodded, he continued. "Well apparently, right after that he ordered General Bartly and his men to leave their posts. They haven't been back inside since. Suspicious, huh?"

"That's pretty risky, especially knowing that there are terrorists here." Cecil said.

Suzaku frowned slightly. "Well, the Prince should know what he is doing…"

"Even so, someone ought to go to check if he is safe, shouldn't they?" Kana told Suzaku, while staring at Lloyd.

He seemed to be absentminded and more than slightly eccentric, it might or might not be very good acting. But one thing was for sure, his oddness certainly hid the fact that the professor was a very sharp man.

*****

"I'd say: nice to meet you. But considering the circumstances…"

"Not a good time. Yeah, I know."

Catherine and Lene continued in uncomfortable silence, following the two soldiers who were escorting them out of the ghetto.

Finally, at the edge of the Britannian settlement, the two were left to walk back to school.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes." Came the slightly louder than required response from Lene. Her annoyance was understandable. It was the fifth time that question was directed at her.

"Okay then, as long as you are sure." Catherine looked around at the crowds of people nervously.

Their longgggggg walk was punctuated by feeble attempts at conversation on both sides. Finally, after the longest silence yet, they emerged onto a street bustling with moving vehicles. The gates of Ashford Academy stood one traffic light away.

**(A/N) I know it's boring, and I know there's something wrong...somewhere. But what and why? I don't know. So please Review? Please? Is it the writing style? Lack of descriptive ability? Obvious lack of plot? Or should I switch to first person? **

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
